Ginro
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ginro/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ginro/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ginro/History Ginro is Kinro's brother, and one of the village guards. He starts hanging around Senku during his stay in the village and gets roped into the plan to make Ruri antibiotics. Appearance: Ginro is rather short, androgynous young man with short blonde hair and green eyes. He seems to take after his mother in looks. Ginro wears a karate gi-like uniform and belt. He, like his brother Kinro, carries his spear wherever he goes. Personality: Ginro is the coward of the two guard brothers, albeit very full of himself and somewhat selfish. He's easily distracted by shiny things and Senku's antics, which ends with him usually working to further the scientists schemes. He is much more sincere in his cowardice and is rather open about his feelings. For example, he considered the possibility of having everyone run away from the village to avoid a fight with the Empire of Might (though after Kohaku points out that such an idea would be bad as only a scum bag would consider it as the elderly and children wouldn't be able to keep up, he claims he didn't think of such an idea). There are two main sides to him: a kinder, gentler side that cares for his friends and family and a more scummy side to himself. There are times when his scummy meddling side wins over his nicer side, such as when he enters the village tournament to determine who would be village chief and wed Ruri. While he initially does so to protect Ruri from Magma, once he learns she is satisfied with marrying whoever wins (most likely a lie in part to Ruri's kind and submissive nature) Kinro immediately decides to win so he can be chief and order people around, have ramen everyday, give everyone a harem, and be a "good chief" in his own words. The villagers are so disturbed that when he loses to Senku, they immediately cheer despite the fact they do not approve of Senku as an outsider. In addition, he tends to enjoy meddling in Chrome and Ruri's relationship. Ginro shows regret for his cowardice often and genuinely cares about his friends, to the point where he runs off to help Senku and Chrome in a dangerous situation where they were attempting to acquire sulphur from Sulfurina, a natural sulphur spring where the gas is poisonous to breathe in. Similarly, he refuses to cut the bridge from the village to the outside despite doing so would protect their village from Hyoga's forces, because his brother Kinro would have to be sacrificed. Recently, when his brother faces the prospect of being petrified, Ginro manages to overcome his fear to protect his brother with help from Suika. This proves that despite having a scummy cowardly side, he will ultimately endure any tough situation to protect his friends and family. He can be somewhat lazy as he tends to slack off during his duties as a guard. He often complains when he and Kinro often have to lend manpower to Senku's inventions, which physically exhaust them (though considering how arduous and demanding said tasks are) and celebrated alongside Kinro when Senku built a power plant that would decrease their work. He also shows a perverted side, imagining what it would be like to marry Ruri and also showing interest when Senku tries to learn more about Homura. Similarly, he enjoys showing off particularly in front of cute girls, as he imagined himself looking cool while facing off during the Village Tournament, though in reality, was beaten badly before wining. Abilities and Skills: Physical Abilities: Ginro does not appear to be physically strong by any means. He can, however, support up to at least Chrome's weight, as seen when he managed to keep him held up by his spear, albeit with great difficulty. He manages to defeat Agro, though received heavy injuries in the process. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Post-Petrification Character Category:Dr. Stone Character Category:Dr. Stone Category:Ishigami Village Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Justin Briner Voice Actor Category:Unknown Power Level